


An Evergreen Love.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: The Witcher 2, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Iorveth in love, Light Angst, Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Iorveth and the reader have been in a secret relationship for awhile, she hasn't seen him in a whole year, she's determined to show him what he's been missing.
Relationships: Iorveth (The Witcher)/Reader
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	An Evergreen Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, hope you enjoy :)  
> Elder Speech words used in this fic for reference; Elaine = Beautiful, Elaine Blath = Beautiful Flower, Laith = Lady, En'ca Minne = Little Love.
> 
> Suffice it to say that I'm earning NO money from this and do NOT intend to, the characters and franchise are NOT mine.

It'd been so long since you'd seen him but as soon as his tall figure appeared before you in the forest clearing you gasped and ran to him, wrapping your arms around him the Elven Commander lifted you easily, you wrapped your legs around him and leaned in, your eager eyes caught his green one framed with dark thick lashes, his hallmark red bandana draped across his other one. 

"Iorveth you've been away so long, are you well?" You gazed at each other lovingly, he was still so beautiful even with the scar decorating his face, "I have been fine but seeing your face again elaine blath -" 

A wistful smile appeared on his face, you both knew he didn't need to finish that sentence as your lips crashed together, they were warm and insistent on yours, his teeth lightly grazed your bottom lip, you gasped and your tongues danced together, his hand cradling the back of your head and a long fingered hand caressed the small of his back, your lips tingled.

When you had to part for air you were both panting as you rested foreheads against each others, "I have missed you so much Iorveth." Your fingers traced his scar gently, "You know that I have too." He skimmed the back of his knuckles across your cheekbone, slowly caressing, the hand on your back going lower slowly, you were dizzy with desire.

"I haven't much time, en'ca minne, I must go back with the Scoia'tael soon." You both had regretful looks on your faces as your stomach churned, a strange mix of desire and sadness but were determined to see the silver lining, "Then let us make the most of it."

Your fingers were shaking with anticipation as you hastily went to the straps of his armor, slowly revealing the hard toned body beneath, he shrugged out of it, he loomed over you and leaned down his hot breath on your ear, "You're still my laith, aren't you?" 

"Always, there has been no one else, but what of you, are you still mine?" He carded his fingers through your hairs, "You don't need me to tell you that." 

His deft fingers travelled to the hem of your dress, pulling it from your willing body, the ache in your loins increasing causing you to rub your thighs together trying for some kind of friction.

Your shift came away with it and you were left bare before him, his green eye was intense, the pupil enlarged, as he ran his hand from your collarbone to your breath, teasing you as your heart raced, "I want you, and what I want I always get elaine."

Heat pooled in your stomach and he touched his fingers to your nipple you whimpered, you'd waited so long to be with your secret lover again, biting your lip you pulled him by the waist of his garment, you licked your lips in anticipation as you pulled the laces loose, you stopped and bit your lip when you noticed the twitch of his bulge, "Oh Iorveth." 

The dark haired elf pulled you flush against him making you gasp, "What are you waiting my beloved? Pull them down, let me show you how much I want you." You immediately dropped to your knees in the dewy grass, bare flesh tickled by the cold.

You gave a good tug, before long they pooled around his ankles, he kicked out of them, you exhaled in excitement when you watched it spring out, long and heavy flushed red at the tip, you groaned at the sight, the precum beading out of the slit was like an invitation to taste, catching his eyes, his heavy lidded as he urged you forward with an insistent hand on holding a fistful of hair.

Licking your lips, his hips jerked his other hand around the base of his shaft tracing over your lips with it, it tasted salty as you stuck out your tongue to lick the reddened head, you swirled it around, and Iorveth grunted, "Again." 

You repeated the motion and he groaned again, he grabbed the back of your head fully, you leaned into his touch, feeling the pressure of his large hand as you opened your mouth anxious to take him in, your head swam as you put your hands on his lean muscled thighs as he slowly fed it to you, it was hard and heavy on your tongue, it flattened your tongue against the underside as he pulled out all the way, pushing back in again.

It got deeper, you swallowed past the intrusion as it pushed in further, the burn of your stretched lips only adding to the delight, "Look at me." 

Glancing up at him, it was an erotic sight, his hips thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm, his toned stomach taught, the green tree tattoo down his side the leaves almost moving with the deep breaths of their owner, his lips slightly apart, his pale skin almost glowed in the sunlight filtering through the trees, passion was deeply evident in his face as it contorted with pleasure.

You cupped your heat as fingers grabbed at your head bobbing it up and down on his length, the sting abated by your desire, his hot vein underneath his cock scorching your tongue as you hallowed your cheeks to suck with fervor.

Finding your womanhood soaking when you flicked your neglected bud making you whimper, the Commander grunted out his approval as the hot cock jerking into your mouth twitched.

His hips snapped faster making your eyes water as you gagged you heard a long drawn out groan, suddenly he pulled you off, you wiped your mouth and whined in disappointment until he spoke, "Not going to waste it on your mouth, I want it in you, in your cunt, in your belly, do you want that?" 

There was a burning lust in his eye, you bit your swollen lip and nodded vehemently, your mind too hazy to think of something coherent apart from "Yes, want you so much." 

"Come to me then beloved." The air whooshed out of you as he picked you up as though you were a doll, you wrapped your already trembling legs around his torso, your wet womanhood rubbing deliciously against it, you pushed forward trying to get more of that sensation, throwing your arms around his neck the next kiss was pure passion and gentle nips leading from your lips down to your neck, open mouthed and so hot.

"Ready, elaine?" The gruff tone of his voice caused a shiver of desire to wrack through you, "Yes, always, need you, need you inside me." Your cheeks flushed with lust as you felt his tip rubbed between your folds, your breath hitched when that hot member tickled your clit.

"You definitely need me, your cunt is fucking soaking." The certainty in his tone was erotic to you as you wiggled on his cock impatiently, he chuckled and toyed with you some more but soon became impatient too.

"Fuck." Iorveth grunted out as he pushed the tip up, you felt it stretching your needy hole, you exhaled as he pushed it in further, your channel completely slick for him.  
"Still so fucking tight." He thrust it deep sheathing himself completely within you, he leaned his forehead on yours, you watched his eyelashes flutter closed for a moment as you circled your clit with one hand, the other clinging to the back of his neck.

The pain and pleasure intermingled deliciously as did your breaths as you panted whilst locking each other in a lust filled gaze you cherished the moment and when you felt that calloused hand on your ass cheek pulling you back up his shaft to the tip, you moaned as he squeezed.

Raking your nails down the back of his neck you couldn't help but impale yourself down on his again, the pain gave way to pleasure as he kept up the pattern of pulling almost all the way out only for you to slide back down, faster each time, your hand slipped to his strong shoulder you felt then tension of his ministrations in it.

You arched your back and cried out when he unexpectedly hit your special spot by pushing up at an angle, "Like that sweetheart?" Iorveth whispered, "Do it again, please, more, more."   
"Like this?" He did it again as he smirked at you, well two could play at that game, you bit down lightly on the juncture of his pale throat and laved it after, he moaned and pumped himself into you at a breakneck speed, his control lost, you were bouncing on his cock in earnest, legs flailing as he held you up by your waist and fucked into you with ease.

All you could do was hang on as he pushed and pulled you, he leaned down as he furiously pounded you, and took a nipple into his mouth, his wet hot tongue laved and swirled the bud and as you rubbed faster, you felt your impending bliss.

"Oh Iorveth faster, please oh yes, oh fuck." You cried out when he scraped his teeth on your hard bud, your back arched and eyes rolled back when the coil within you snapped, releasing your pleasure all through your body and over him, your pussy clenching around that long cock.

"Fuck, you're so perfect, I'm going to fuck my seed into you, want you to have my baby." He let out a string of expletives as you whispered, "Fill me with your seed my love."

The dark haired elf hips stuttered as he rocked into you giving one last deep thrust making you throw your head back as you both moaned, you felt his hot member spurt its warmth into you, filling you completely, you'd never been more satisfied.

His cock softened and slipped from you, you whined at the loss, he kissed you tenderly, "Maybe I can stay a bit longer." You both smiled, your heart leaping and you knew that even when the leaves of the forest fall, when the trees are bare, the branches capped with snow, that he'd still be your source of warmth, he was your evergreen love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
